


Tila Bang May Sikreto (Wala Siyang Alam)

by currybeez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, M/M, Tayo Lang Ang May Alam by Peryodiko, also??? Angst, arranged marriage au oops, as in Angst That You'll Probably Feel Until Tomorrow, ba't ko ba to ginagawa odk, honestly di ko alam kung ano yung personality ni clara, in which clara ships joven and vicente, it'll fuck you up twice as much, kaya sorry kung ooc to, oof, puTEk SORRY FOR THE FEELS
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybeez/pseuds/currybeez
Summary: Sinasabi nila na makikita mo kung totoo bang masaya ang isang tao kapag tumingin ka sa mga mata nila. Puwedeng nakangiti at tumatawa sila ngunit sila'y nasasaktan pala. Dahil rito, di natin alam kung may tinatago ang isang tao sa atin."Sabihin mo sa akin ang totoo, Enteng."Hindi naman rin niya malalaman kung palagi akong nakangiti, di ba?





	Tila Bang May Sikreto (Wala Siyang Alam)

**Author's Note:**

> kumusta po!! unang fanfic ko ito sa fandom na ito kaya paumanhin kung may mga errors o pagkakamali sa mga pangungusap na inilalagay ko!! salamat sa pag-basa!!
> 
> >>jovente / clacente  
> >>angst  
> >>listen to: Tayo Lang Ang May Alam by Peryodiko  
> >>follow me on my twitter and i'll follow back! @currybeez

Tila bang nakakatitig siya sa kawalan.

Ngayong napag-isa siya nang kahit sandali, napagtanto niya na isang maling desisyon ang pagpasok sa isang relasyon. Lalo nang may gusto siya sa ibang tao - ngunit hindi niya nga malaman kung simpleng 'gusto' niya ang tao na ito o kung mahal niya yun. Hindi niya ito ginustong mangyari ngunit hindi niya maiwasan na mahulog ang loob niya para sa ibang tao.

Gusto niyang halikan ang kanyang mga labi. Hawakan ang mga kamay o hindi kaya yakapin niya ito. Gusto niyang mapasaya siya. Sapat na sa kanya ito.

At naalala niya yung sinabi nila na makikita mo raw kung totoo bang masaya ang isang tao kapag tumingin ka sa mga mata nila. Na puwedeng nakangiti at tumatawa sila ngunit sila'y nasasaktan pala. At dahil rito, di natin alam kung may tinatago ang isang tao sa atin.

"Vicente?" Tinawag siya ni Clara.

"Sandali lang, mahal."

Tuwing magkasama sila, iba ang nasa isip niya. Na parang wala siyang maisip kundi siya lang. Parang isang malaking pantasya na hindi puwedeng magkatotoo.

At baka hanggang doon lamang yun.

"Magandang umaga po, Koronel."

"Magandang umaga rin, Joven."

Tila bang mapapakita lang niya ang pag-mamahal niya para sa kanya sa maliliit na bagay. Simpleng pag-tagpo ng mata, mga ngiting puno ng totoong kasiyahan, at mga hawak sa kamay o di kaya sa katawan kapag tinutulungan niya. Tinutulungan niya ito kapag papalitan nito ang mga bendahe sa kamay, kahit alam niya na kaya naman nito palitan na mag-isa ang mga bendahe.

Sa tingin niya, hindi siya napapansin nito pero _alam_ niya kung ano ang nangyayari. Kung pwede lang talaga na makipaghiwalay sa kanya, ginawa na ito ni Clara dati pa. Ngunit, hindi niya kayang makipaghiwalay sa kanya dahil alam niya na may nararamdaman pa rin si Vicente para sa kanya.

Alam niya rin na may pagtingin si Vicente kay Joven pero hindi niya naman ito mababago o mapipigilan. Alam niya na lumuluha si Vicente kapag siya'y mag-isa lamang dahil sa mga nararamdaman niya at hinahayaan niya lang ito. Pinapakalma na lang ni Clara si Vicente at ginagawa niya lang ang nakakaya niya upang maging masaya siya kahit na alam niya na hindi talaha siya masaya rito.

Hindi alam ni Vicente na alam ni Clara ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Hindi alam ni Clara ang nadaramang sakit niya.

Masakit man sa puso nila, kailangan nila tanggapin na hindi mangyayari ang gusto nila.

Hindi niya matingnan sa mata si Joven tuwing nakikipagusap sila sa isa't isa. Marahil ito'y dahil sa mga nararamdaman niya o hindi kaya dahil sa ginawa niya pero hindi niya ito magawa. Ang matapang na si Vicente Enriquez ay naging duwag dahil sa kanyang mga nararamdaman para sa isang fotografo na nadamay lang sa gulo at away. Sa tingin niya, parang balewala lang ang mga ginagawa niya pero ito'y gagawin niya pa rin dahil sa inutos ito ng mga nakakataas sa kanya.

Gagawin niya ang lahat upang mapasaya si Joven, kahit na lumisan pa siya. Kahit na mahirapan pa siya na magpaalam. Pero hindi niya maaring malaman kung ano ang nasa isipan niya dahil maari siyang itakwil o hindi kaya may tumutol sa kanilang relasyon.

Baka hindi pa niya malaman na may gusto pa siyang sabihin sa kaniya bago siya ay umalis.

Pero sa tingin niya, mas mabuting hindi niya malaman ang katotohanan.

Ang katotohanan na hindi mangyayari ang gusto niya.

Ang katotohanan na hindi siya tatanggapin.

Ang katotohanan na mahal niya si Joven.


End file.
